


Koori Ni Tojikomete

by Melzious



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anime, Studio Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melzious/pseuds/Melzious
Summary: Ice encases and devours the fire of the soul that was meant to burn until the very end.





	Koori Ni Tojikomete

He was numb and at this moment, he was numb in more ways than one, more numb than he could possibly imagine. Just as the icy tendrils were creeping through his body, extinguishing, devouring every trace of warmth they could find, his mind started to waver and drift off to a land far away. It felt like it would shatter and the pieces would forever remain, a sign of his failure. With the fire extinguished inside of him, would there be any ash? Would he die like everyone he knew or was this death a unique sort of punishment for him, condemning him for leading countless to an unfathomable pain? His body fell into slumber. There was no fight; all the fire had fled from his grasp.

No. NO.

His body may sleep but his soul would not be broken and turned to fragments. There would be something fractured through-the icy bullet that resided within his body. His soul was alive and writhing in resolve, the furthest point from numb. The passion that it held was no longer contained; it overflowed. His will was fire. He was the fire’s will. It would heed his commands just as he dutifully obeyed it. It? Perhaps not. In this moment, and possibly all, the fire was them. They were sentient as vines of fine shot out from the magma and bashed against the ice the ensnared, that enclosed him. He felt warmth coil around him as fire flooded through his veins and ignited brighter and with more vehemence than before. His body was thriving with a force more powerful than anything he had encountered.

The heavens heeded his call. The fire was a living gift, they were magic. They were alive and propelling his body forward. He was living.

No...how could he be? His soul was numb once again, only functioning due to the influx of rage that flowed in a tidal. One can not call themselves alive if their soul is frozen. Yet, they could not call themselves dead. What was he?

He was rage. He was passion. He was power. He was justice.

Light danced in eyes and vanquished everything obstructing its path. Brilliant hues of pink raced across the sky leaving trails of intense heat. There was no smoke; just pure, unadulterated fire born from the rage of tormented souls. The cries of civilians did not register in his ears, he could only hear the cries of his people, the cries of the Burnish as Kray Foresight took everything away from them even the ashes that were left behind. It was ironic that Lio Fotia would separate his people and civilians as such when he understood the truth that they were all human. In this moment, how could anyone but the Burnish be human? They were responsible for this. They would be the ones basking in salvation rather than eternal damnation. They would all pay...until Kray Foresight halted his cowardice and faced judgement for his sins.

Lio roared loud and clear as his writhing serpent followed the suit. The wind and earth trembled as the flames danced with feverish passion. Then he saw him-Kray Foresight. KRAY FORESIGHT. In anticipation and fury, Lio’s eyes widened as he prepared an attack with a strength he never fathomed he could muster. Suddenly, he was knocked-no, he was flung to the side and left with a sharp tingling in his cheek. Magenta orbs locked on to cerulean once he regained his senses.

Icy rage once again crept into his body. How dare Galo Thymos interrupt this personal affair, this ultimatum. Lio’s lips turned up into a fearsome smile. Though, the tug loosened once he heard five words come from the bluette’s lips. “I understand how you feel-”.

His breath lodged in his throat as a recent memory forced itself loud and clear in his mind. It was vibrant, crystal, and impactful. He remembered how Galo made the near accusation of the Burnish being inhuman. No coldness arose. They way Galo quickly apologized and looked down in shame glistened in his mind. Out of all the non-Burnish Lio had encountered, Galo was the first to show true repentance and shame for his opinion.

Come to think of it, there was another reason. When Lio had implemented his plan and allowed himself to be put into bonds, Galo seemed-no, he most certainly was-repulsed by Vulcan’s harsh treatment of Meis, Gueria, and of course, Lio. Galo showed empathy for others, even when he did not completely understand them. Lio knew that he had a special knack for that. _So maybe he could understand._

Despite that, his rage could not be quelled. Yet, the icy tendrils caressing his mind and heart began to wither away, wilting and relinquishing their power as if they were the petals of flowers. His rage writhed and morphed into a true dragon, into true fire just as he always had coursing in his veins.

Galo’s next words would completely stamp out the ice, smother it into oblivion-at least for now.

“What happened to your morals? Your conviction. What happened to never killing?”

The weight of the world slammed into Lio. His magenta eyes glistened for a moment, perhaps with a fledgling tear trying to form. His breath hitched and out of pure surprise and disappoint directed at himself he lashed out. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

Perhaps Galo did not understand to a complete degree at the moment, but he surely would very soon. That was simply who Galo was even if Lio would not realize it until later-until everything started to fall apart, yet come together in harmony.

* * *

Lio felt his body go numb and cold, though his soul was screeching in absolute agony and rage. Even as death started to freeze his limbs, creeping and spinning around his body, leaching off of his warmth to feed the core. It enclosed him in an icy prison, binding him to an armor that shielded him from the outside world. His breath morphed from warm to frigid. Finally, his grip on his mind slipped away. He began to fade.

Lio did not know how much time had passed. All he felt was something familiar wrap around his body as if he was enveloped in the most comforting embrace. Warmth once again returned to its original owner. He was alive. He was human. Lio’s eyes fluttered before lifting fully. His vision was blurry for a moment but cleared once they settled on something familiar. Yes, his flame, his promare returned to him like a beloved sibling being reunited with him. Yet, there was another warmth. Galo’s smile ignited a feeling inside his chest like he had another half. Someone who could understand him, who would acknowledge his plights, his strengths, his weaknesses.

He knew that he had to set the promare free, it was inevitable. There was newfound strength in him, though. His strength. Galo’s strength. And all the former Burnish’s strength. Though his body may run colder, he doubted that ice would ever take hold of him again. He would not let that happen.

Galo would not let that happen.


End file.
